


tenderly in the midnight quiet

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catfish - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: It was meant to be a stupid juvenile joke. As if catfishing could ever be a joke in the first place.As for the why?If in the middle of the night when Tormund's replies had sparked a jolt of electricity up his spine and carved out something warm in his chest, who else was to know but him?
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	tenderly in the midnight quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeTraducteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/gifts).

> Nannerl20 was looking for something that was Comment c'est loin but with falling in love. And this was born. I probably went off-topic, I'm sorry. I'd like to emphasise that I have not watched the movie and I was flying in blind here, but I hope this came across ok x

Jon would have succeeded in storming out of the door had it not been for Tormund's quick grasp of his hand. His heart thundering in his chest, he turns to face the consequences of his actions. 

It was meant to be a stupid juvenile joke. As if catfishing could ever be a joke in the first place. Jon had set up the account - pictures taken from the Instagram of some girl that he knew would have been Tormund's type; warm brown eyes, dark curls that framed her sweet smile and a pretty name like Amara. He'd set everything in place so that he would get that swipe right from his best friend.

As for the why?

In the past year, it seemed like Tormund was miles away when he was with him. Always going on and on about some girl or another, knee-deep in one petty drama after another and Jon just wanted his best friend back. The one who helped him through the transition of leaving his uncle's house and all the cousins that were like siblings, the stability of a home, and into living on his own. So what if he was a little jealous of all the women that couldn't appreciate the beautiful soul that Tormund was? 

And if in the middle of the night whilst they had been exchanging streams of less than platonic texts, while he was typing out all the things he thinks 'Amara' would flirt with, Tormund's replies had sparked a jolt of electricity up his spine and carved out something warm in his chest, who else was to know but him?

Tormund drags him towards a nearby park. At this time of night, there was only the odd soul lingering around but no one had looked twice at an angry giant ginger who was dragging a man half his size in his wake. His heart hammers in his throat, emotions swelling high like a vice. Eventually, Tormund stops under a tree, breath steaming in his exhale when he turns around. 

"I'm sorry. What else are you expecting me to say?" Jon manages around the lump of emotion in his throat. "I'm sorry. I know it's wrong--"

"Did you mean it? Any of it?"

The question startles him. Tormund's eyes are shadowed in the dark. Guarded as if worried about what Jon is about to say next. As if shielding himself from hurt. 

And the last thing Jon would ever do is hurt him.

"Every word," Jon says, meeting his gaze. "Every single one."

Tormund reaches up, cradling him by the jaw. It is a touch so tender that it unravels the cold ball of misery in his chest. "Even the ones where you said you loved me?" Jon huffs. The sound shuddering the midnight hum of the city around them. 

"Yes."

Jon falls into the warmth of Tormund's open arms. "I thought I had no chance with you." He hears murmured to the crown of his head. "I thought being your friend-"

"Best friend-"

"Best friend," Tormund corrects, a thread of amusement in his voice. "Was all I could be."

"You never said anything!" Jon pulls away far enough to look up. "I never had an inkling you'd even like men!"

"I don't. I just like you," Tormund grins, swaying forth to slot their bodies together again. "Is that ok?"

Jon nods enthusiastically. A helpless chuckle whispering between them as their foreheads knock together. "We have a lot to talk about," Tormund says, brushing the tip of his nose to Jon's. "But I'm going to kiss you now. Okay?"

"Okay." Jon manages in a happy sigh, tilting his head to greet the press of lips to lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
